


Under the sea

by Drabriel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternative Universe - merfolk, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, merfolk, merman robbie rotten, merman sportacus, sportarobbie, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabriel/pseuds/Drabriel
Summary: Sportacus, a quite unusual orca, is separated from his pack. He comes across a small reef that is in need of help, and makes some unexpected friendships and decisions.





	Under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while. This is a teaser/first chapter of a longer au I'm working on. Title might change as I wanna use "Under the sea" as the name of the au. Please leave responses here or on my tumblr if you want more of this au! http://drabriel.tumblr.com/ betaed by Natalunasans and Dana

The storm that had separated Sportacus from his family had lasted days. He was exhausted by the time it finally broke, and he stayed bobbing right at the surface to breathe and regain his energy. Seeing the sun again was rather nice too, and he basked in the healing rays of light for an entire day. Normally he would never stay still this long, but even he knew when he needed rest, and he dozed off from time to time. When he finally felt rested, Sportacus dove back under and took in his surroundings. He was alone. 

He let out a few experimental clicks and whistles. No response. He clicked again. Still no response. It confirmed what he already knew. He was probably miles, days from his family, having lost track of them during the storm. The young whale let out a sad whistle, not used to being alone. Orcas rarely, if ever, were away from their pack. And yes, while Sportacus was a particularly adventurous whale, he’d never actually been so far away he couldn’t hear or call to his kin. 

Sportacus was quite small for his kind, barely bigger than a calf. Everyone had thought he’d grow eventually, but he never did. But what he lacked in size, he made up for with pure energy and strength of will. He was faster than most anyone in his pack, could dive deeper, jump higher, which would have made him a great hunter, if it hadn’t been for his insisting on playing all the time. It did however, make him a great babysitter and he was usually tasked with looking after the calves while the other adults hunted. Not that Sportacus minded, he loved kids, and he loved to play. It gave him an excuse not to join in the hunting, which he wasn’t all that fond off. While he ate fish, he didn’t really like it when his kin went after seals, dolphins or birds. Those, he preferred to play with. 

His brother was a few years older than him, and bigger by far. They had bonded over their dislike for hunting the larger prey, but while Sportacus managed to avoid it altogether, Ithro rationalised it. Food was getting scarce and it was for the pack, the greater good. They had traveled further south than they usually ever did in search of new hunting grounds. Thinking about his brother made Sportacus sad, and he wished he was home by his side. 

The searching would have to wait, he realised when his stomach gave a loud and insisting growl. It had been too long since he last ate, and the storm had made it impossible to catch anything. He was lucky he hadn’t drowned in the chaos. That settled it, food first, then he could plan his next move. 

-

Not too far away, a couple of sharks had the same idea. The storm had made it hard for anyone to hunt, and while the sharks weren’t merfolk, they hunted just as persistently. It was bad luck they weren’t merfolk, cause the one rule of the sea was merfolk don’t hunt other merfolk. And the prey this time was a young dolphin mergirl, and an even younger seahorse boy hiding behind her tail and clinging to it for dear life. 

The merchildren had taken refuge between some rocks, out of reach of the sharks. Normally sharks wouldn’t have had the patience to wait around, but with food sources dwindling they stayed circling, snapping after the kids whenever they saw movement. 

The dolphin girl knew she couldn’t hide there forever, she had to come up to breathe soon, and the sharks must know it, too. She was reluctant to leave the other kid, but knew he’d be safe down here, maybe she could draw the sharks away long enough for him to get to safety. She was fast, she knew that. There was a chance. 

She took it. The boy was crying, reluctant to let go of her tail, but when he did, she shot out from under the rocks, fast as she could towards the surface. Air filled her lungs as she jumped, and then she dove back under, away from the rocks. One of the sharks was right behind her, the other still circling the rocks. Who knew hunger made sharks that smart? 

-

All the commotion brought the attention of Sportacus, and he frowned at the scene he’d stumbled upon. Sharks? Since when had they been this aggressive? As far as he knew, merfolk and sharks just...left each other alone. Soft cries for help reached his ears and he realised not only was the dolphin girl being chased, but someone was trapped under the rocks as well. He had to help!

Sportacus charged forward, slamming into the first shark with his whole body weight, pushing it away from the young girl. It earned him a snap of big jaws in his direction, but he pushed back before slamming his tail hard into the shark’s side. It looked disoriented for a moment, which allowed Sportacus to go for its gills with his claws while staying clear of the mouth. He had never actually used his claws in a fight. In fact, he’d never really fought at all, but protecting the kids was his first priority. 

He then felt something snap after his tail and turned around to see the other shark circling him. Now, he might have been small for an orca, but he still had considerable advantage of size over the sharks. Another slam of his tail sent the second shark tumbling away and Sportacus went back to wrestling the first, using his whole body to immobilize the shark by holding it.

It only took a couple more minutes of fighting both of them before they gave up and hurried off. This meal had turned out to be more trouble than it was worth. Sportacus sighed in relief. He turned around to see the girl, who had hurried back down to the rocks, she and the little boy wrapped around her tail. Both stared wide eyed at their hero, the boy shaking a bit as he clung to the older girl.

“Are you kids alright?” Sportacus asked and swam a bit closer, slowly as not to startle them. 

“Yeah, we’re okay.” The girl replied,


End file.
